An Unperfect Date
by Kittypride16
Summary: Hikaru plans the best second date. Everything goes as plan until it begins to rain. Will Haruhi be alright? Will Kaoru be jealous? Hikaru X Haruhi one-shot!


Okay, this will be my first Ouran High School story. SO this is a one-shot just to see your response to this writing and this anime. I enjoy writing so let me know how it is turning out!

* * *

"Today is the day!" Hikaru exclaimed. He looked himself over in the mirror once more before turning to his counterpart who sat leisurely on the bed reading a magazine. "Can you believe it, Kaoru?" he asked. He then leaped onto his unsuspecting brother.

"Hikaru," he moaned. He gently pushed his mirror image off of him and onto the other side of the bed. "You ruined my magazine," he whined. He held up the page exposing a clean rip three pages deep. Kaoru frowned as Hikaru grinned. "You are impossible," he grunted. He then slipped the freshly destroyed magazine into the nearest trash can. "So what are you planning?" he asked.

"Okay, so since this is our second date, I decided to make it seem more like a real date," Hikaru said. He leaned forward grabbing both of his bothers shoulders forcing him to pay attention. The other bother gave him a firm stare and waited. "I am going to take her to the movies, which ever she prefers, and then when are going to eat ice cream!" he responded. He smiled eagerly at his bother awaiting his approval.

"Ice cream?" he asked. His eye began to twitch nervously. He then put his hand to his brother's head. "Are you sure you aren't ill?" he asked. Hikaru shook his head "no" disregarding his brother's concern. "You mean gelato right? You wouldn't try any new commoner's stuff without me would you?" he asked. Kaoru trying to keep all emotion off his face as his brother nodded. "Well good for you, tell me how it tastes," he replied.

"Well it is time for me to go, I will be back, wait for me okay?" he asked. He stared deep into his brother eyes and smiled when he nodded for confirmation. Kaoru watched as his brother retreated from the room and the door slammed shut behind him. He then let out a sigh and lay back on his bed watching the ceiling; this was third time he had been separated from him brother.

* * *

Hikaru got out of his car anxiously. As he walked up to the mini house, or apartment as the commoners called it he continued to look left and right, back and forth. He had to be sure he wasn't here. If Tamaki caught them he would never be alone with her. Once he made it up the stairs he pressed the doorbell.

"Hikaru, you made it, I am almost ready," Haruhi answered. Hikaru looked around the familiar house for a second and then began to beat his head against the door. On the table sat flowers; why didn't he remember to get her some flowers? He straightened up quickly when Haruhi came back into the main room. She was wearing a green knee length dress with a few frills on the bottom she smiled at him and motioned for him to exit, locking the door behind both of them. "Just to clarify to you and Tamaki, this isn't a date!" she exclaimed. Hikaru's stomach tightened. Was it really that bad being on a date with him. "So where are we going?" she asked. Hikaru turned and faced her as they walked.

"The movies!" he exclaimed. Haruhi gave him a funny look as the continued down the deserted sidewalks.

"What movie?" she asked. She then halted and looked at him. "Have you even been to a movie theater?" she asked. A slight blush crept across the red head's face. She laughed at his nervousness. Don't worry, you will be fine, I was just curious," she stated lightly. She then continued to walk again with the teen a pace behind her. "So what movie?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was thinking you could choose," he answered. He looked at the brunette as she seemed deep in thought. He sighed as they were almost there. He reminded himself to try at least everything once before refusing it completely. "We're here," he stated. The girl looked up at him and he blushed again, they were so close together, the only one he ever let this close was Kaoru. "So did you decide?" he asked. Haruhi nodded.

"I have been seeing some great previews for this one movie," she trailed off. She then picked up a movie schedule and flipped through it looking for a name. She snapped her fingers in recollection as she came across the title. "This is it, Sono Zonbi," she exclaimed. "What do you think?" she asked. Hikaru nodded although he had no idea what the film was about. He brought some squid candy that looked interesting to him and brought Haruhi some popcorn and they went into the movie and got settled.

"I have to admit Hikaru-chan, I didn't know you got frightened so easily. When Karou-chan is around you never seemed so nervous," she announced as they walked out.

"I was just surprised, I have never seen a movie with so much blood," he admitted. He then looked towards the sky and noted the small raindrops that began to fall.

"Oh no," Haruhi gasped. She then began to shiver. "You will be fine, it is just water…. No thunder, no lightening. You will be just fine Haruhi," she chanted. Hikaru then remembered Haruhi's fear of lightening. That was what had ruined their first date… well gathering.

"Just hang on," he cooed. He then reached into his jean pockets in search of a phone. To his astonishment it wasn't there. He then remember it fell when he jumped and he opted to pick it up later; it wasn't until now that he realized her forgot. "Give me one second," he called to his friend as he dashed around the corner towards the theater once more. When he made it he saw a man looking the doors from the inside. "I need my phone," Hikaru yelled through the plexi-glass.

"I'm sorry, we can't let anyone back in until tomorrow. Storms like these are very destructive," the man yelled. Hikaru was about to demand to be let in when he heard a loud clap of thunder and a violent streak of lightening rip through the air. He then let go of the door and ran full speed back to the corner where he left Haruhi; unfortunately she wasn't there.

"Haruhi," he called nervously as he paced anxiously in the rain. He then spotted a hand under a nearby tree. "Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked lightly. He then lowered himself to the base of the tree near the trembling girl. "Are you okay?" he asked. Once more he got no response. So he decided to talk to try and calm her down. "I went back to the theater, they wouldn't let me in, they said that is was going to be a pretty bad storm. If you are ready we should try to get to your hou---" Before he could finish talking the thunder had sounded again. This time Haruhi latched onto him, pulling herself in his lap. He tried to laugh, but in all reality he was happy to be holding her like this; even if it was only because of the rain.

"Can you carry me?" she squeaked. The words ran in his mind several times over and over. He finally nodded and picked the girl up. She was a lot lighter than he was expecting. He stood under the tree for a moment with her in his arms bridal style, and before he could take the first step a car horn honked.

"What are you doing?!?" A shriek erupted. Hikaru turned in time to see Tamiki snatch the girl from his arms. "Are you okay? Nothing happened to Daddy's little girl, did it? I thought I told you to stay away from those two shady twins, didn't I?" he ranted. Hikaru looked towards the car to see his brother running to him.

"I'm sorry, I called you several times on your phone and you didn't answer. I got worried," Kaoru cried. He then embraced his brother in a hug. Once the let go of each other the got into Tamiki's limo.

"What were you doing alone with her?" Tamiki growled. Hikaru and Kaoru both shrugged with a wide grin on their faces. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked again. This time he clearly wanted answer.

"Don't worry about it boss," Kaoru started.

"It was just a date," Hikaru finished. As soon as the words let their mouth Tamiki face paled. He then ordered the chauffeur to pull over. The two twins laughed as they walked through the rain. Today didn't turn out perfect, but it wasn't extremely bad either. Kaoru looked at Hikaru waiting for directions. The boy just continued to laugh before saying anything. "Kaoru, let's go home," he said.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of my one shot…. I hope you like it, and I hope it doesn't suck. Anyway, leave me some reviews. Tell me if I should continue to write for this anime. Tell me what pairings you would like to see. Oh, and everyone have a good day!


End file.
